


A Little Less Conversation

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in Minnesota, and there was a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

Dean was 85% certain he was not gay. It happened once; they were in Minnesota, and there was a snowstorm. Cas bashed his forehead against the point of Dean’s chin and Dean knocked over a lamp with his foot. What they lacked in grace, however, they made up in enthusiasm. Near dawn, Dean felt the angel shift and kiss his hand. Cas smiled at him when his eyelids opened a sliver before getting up to find his clothes. He was leaving, but Dean was comfortable knowing that it was only to spare Sam the surprise of finding them in bed together.


End file.
